batmanarkhamfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário:MatheusCormac
|imagem = center|270px |Nome verdadeiro = Matheus Cormac |ocupação = Burocrata da Arkham ''Wiki |basedeops = ''Arkham Wiki, FANDOM |afiliações = FANDOM Master of the Night |cabelo = Pretos |olhos = Castanhos |altura = |peso = |aparece = ''Arkham'' Wiki GTA Wiki Watch Dogs Wiki Wiki DC Extended Unvierse Assassin's Creed Wiki Wiki Far Cry |ator = Matheus Cormac |primeiraaparição = Far Cry Wiki (4 de janeiro de 2016) }} Meu nome é MatheusCormac, burocrata da ''Arkham'' Wiki e responsável pela manutenção, supervisão e criação da wiki. Caso tenha alguma dúvida e queria falar comigo, contate-me no meu mural de mensagens. Relatório de incidentes Incidente de fundação da Arkham Wiki Matheus usou seus poderes divinos de um semi-Deus, com a ajuda da Wikia (sim, naquela época era Wikia) criou este mundo. Após comprar um Alfred Pennyworth na Deep Web, e roubar os jogos da série das lojas de sua cidade, Matheus liderou uma carreira de sucesso no combate a falta de informação da wiki. Durante sua carreira, ele sequestrou e trouxe Master of the Night contra sua vontade para ajudá-lo, além de sumir constantemente por ter outras wikis para cuidar. Perfil psicológico Jogos favoritos *''Batman: Arkham Knight: Ele alega que, apesar de ter se desapontado com a história e a aparição do Coringa no jogo (afirmando ser desnecessária), acredita que este é o jogo definitivo do Batman. *Batman: Arkham Origins: Matheus acredita que ''Arkham Origins seja o pior em quesitos técnicos, por ser o mais problemático, menos otimizado (tanto nos consoles quanto no PC) e ter se decepcionado com o gráfico no Xbox 360/PlayStation 3, porém é o mais divertido da série, com a história mais simples, porém mais consistente e prazerosa de seguir, empatando nestes quesitos com o Arkham Asylum. *''Batman: Arkham Asylum: Ele afirma que ''Arkham Asylum é o melhor dos jogos no quesito imersão, história (empatando com Arkham Origins) e que tem o melhor tom da série. Ele gosta do tom sombrio que Arkham Asylum apresenta, junto a charadas interessantes (diferente dos outros jogos) e a imersão que o Asilo Arkham e seus corredores sombrios passam. *''Batman: Arkham City: Matheus afirma que ''Arkham City é o pior (menos melhor na realidade, pois todos são excelentes) pelo fato de ter mudado muitos aspectos que fizeram Asylum ser tão bom. O mundo-aberto desnecessário, com charadas ridículas espalhadas de qualquer jeito e uma história boa, mas não tão imersiva ou interessante quanto Arkham Asylum e Arkham Origins, colocam Arkham City no último lugar. Mas ele afirma que o jogo é excelente e só esta aqui por tê-lo divertido menos que os outros. ;Outros jogos Segue a lista dos outros jogos/DLCs em ordem (todos abaixo dos jogos principais): *''Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate: O primeiro na lista dos jogos fora da série principal. Matheus afirma que ele é divertido, mas muito cansativo e com uma história previsível e chata, não ruim, só chata mesmo. Porém ele fez coisas interessantes como o combate furtivo em 2.5D, que de acordo com este usuário, ficou perfeito. *Cold, Cold Heart: A melhor DLC da série ''Arkham. Matheus afirma que ela o divertiu por algumas horas e trouxe uma história bem interessante, com personagens igualmente interessantes, pecando apenas em seu curto tempo de gameplay. *''A Vingança da Arlequina: De acordo com Matheus, ela tinha tudo para ser a melhor DLC da série, mas pecou em vários pontos. A história foi muito boa, mas a DLC não é só feita nisso. Ele esperava maior tempo de gameplay como Robin (coisa que não aconteceu, já que jogamos muito mais como Batman), e um mundo-aberto para o Menino Prodígio, que também não aconteceu. Apesar disso é divertida, e tem mecânicas com o Robin que são interessantes, mas pouco usadas. *Iniciação: "Legal, só isso" é o que Matheus acha desta pequena DLC de Mapas de Desafio. HQs favoritas Lista das HQs favoritas de Matheus relacionadas a série ''Arkham. Pequeno detalhe: ele não leu Arkham Knight e Arkham Knight - Gênese. *''Batman: Origens do Arkham'' *''Batman: Arkham City'' *''Batman: Arkham City Exclusive Digital'' *''The Road to Arkham'' *''Batman: Arkham Unhinged'' *''Batgirl/Halrey Quinn'' *''Batgirl Begins'' Atributos *Burocrata da Arkham Wiki *Comprou um Alfred na Deep Web *Está trabalhando para melhorar a wiki e deixá-la o mais informativo possível Lista de afazeres Em progresso= :Voltar as páginas para um único padrão :Corrigir erros do Editor Visual :Terminar o artigo Batman: Origens do Arkham/Enredo |-| Concluídos= :Terminar e organizar as infoboxes 10px :Adicionar o JavaScript a wiki 10px :Mudar a URL e da Arkham Wiki 10px Galeria 9fee7a57-6f7a-437f-8835-8f39dc35ce63.PNG 0c59b093-deea-46ff-9bd1-96fa8f4e53e9.PNG 04f8b4e1-716f-4c98-aafa-c16aaaf82098.png F1e9a273-bc59-4629-8515-79dba301bb6e.png Be6d4d97-52dd-405d-98de-f3c0443544b4.png|Patrulhando a Arkham Wiki